Can't kill a good guy off pt2
by brat64
Summary: What happens when the TPTB kill off your favorite character? Why, you have to go in yourself and save him of course. See about the first part in my profile


**Can't kill a good guy off- pt2**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Scream, 13 Ghost, or Aladdin, or any other movie that happens to be referred to in this story. :) Please don't sue me, because all I have is my computer, and if you take that away, then what would I do:P

**AN:** Ok, here's another one, it has been a while since I wrote the last one, which you can find on my profile.

**Here's an overview:**

It was about Dennis from 13 Ghosts. I explain in those notes better... I think. Thank you to every one who commented on the last one. I loved all of your ideas, and believe it or not, and you might as well believe it, I took all your suggestions and I thought them over. They helped me more than you guys know. Thank every one so much for them. :) Anyways, here's the next one and hope you guys like this one as much as the last. :)

**Summery:** Why is it that they always kill the good guys off? Or even if they're not a 'good guy' per say, then why always my favorite character? So, I have hence forth decided that if TPTB won't save them, then some one has to... and if that some one is me... then so be it. This one is all about the Randy from Scream, well, Scream two, since that's the one he coughdenialcough died in. :) Now set back, and let's see if I can save him!

_**Edited on September 15, 2005, for spelling/grammar/general badness.**_

* * *

Ally stumbled through the portal, landing on her knees. She quickly looked around, glad that no one had noticed her. She then looked and made sure she had the right place; she had come out at the wrong end last time, and had ended up in the middle of 'Aladdin'. 

She had not fancied herself as a cartoon. She smiled as she saw Randy, and then frowned as she saw he was already standing in front of the van, mouthing off to the nice killer person. Ally pushed herself up and took off at a dead run. As she got closer she heard him screaming into the phone.

"You wanna be one of the big boys, Manson, Bundy, OJ?" The door quickly slid open and the black figure inside grabbed at Randy, locking him in a steel tight grip.

"Freeze!" She shouted, throwing up her hands, and skidding to a stop in front of the frozen scene. She sighed with relief, and then unfroze only Randy. He stood still for a moment, and then yelped and started to squirm in the killers grip.

"Opps!" Ally said as she quickly helped the poor boy free himself. He jumped away from the killer and away from Ally.

"What- Who- huh!"

Ally smiled a gentle 'I'm not going to hurt you' smile at him. "S'ok!" She said in what she really hoped was a soothing voice.

"Ok!" he shouted, pointing his finger at her, panicked and not even trying to hide it.

"I have just one question for you missy!" He chose that moment to look around, as if he were just noticing that they were the only two people in the court yard moving, and that even the birds over head were not frozen. In the distance Dewey and Gale could be seen ripping cell phones away from people—frozen in what Ally thought was a very comical pose.

"Ok... Ok. I have just two questions for you!"

Ally smiled and rethinks how easy this had seemed. "Shoot."

"Who are you? And what the hell did you do!"

Ally crossed her arms over her chest. "The names Ally. And I just saved your geek boy life is what I just did, so maybe you should show some gratitude." Ok, so she was pouting... so what? He looked her up and down as if sizing her up. "Answer me this little lady, how is it that every one's all... not moving?"

She smiled at him again, as if she could ever not smile at him. "Well, first of all, the name is Ally, and I would really prefer that you use it." She told him not unkindly, though to tell the truth she didn't really mind it all that much—no, she wasn't shallow!

"Ok, now, Randy see, what I've done, is use the powers I posses to freeze everyone. Yeah and yes, I know that it's hard to believe, but it's the truth. The proof is all around you." She realized that this might be a little harder to explain to Randy then it was to Dennis, seeing as Dennis lived in the world of freaky and Randy didn't. But surprisingly Randy only nodded.

"Good, now see--I came here to right a wrong that was made by TPTB. See, you were about to be killed, and I just don't see that happing... again. So I figured that I come here, save you, and take you back to my place."

He only blinked. "Ok, I'm sorta with you, but your saying that I just go with you, and leave this, and I won't die, cause I'm all up for the not dieing."

She smiled. "That simple really. You stay you die, you go you don't."

"But... If you froze everything why can't I just call the police, they can pick this wacko up and then we all live happily ever after."

Ally shook her head sadly. "Sorry, but if I did that then it would upset the whole balance of the trilogy."

"Ok, I see that, but what about every one else? If I just disappear, then they'll never know what happened to me." Ally shook her head and waved her hand, in the killers arms appeared a 'stand in'.

"What's that?"

"That's a stand it. It's not a real person, but no one will ever know the difference. Believe you me."

Randy nodded. "Ok, I see. It's all good. It would be for the best if I went with you. But what about everyone else?"

"Don't worry, they will all be fine."

Randy nodded. "Cool. Wait! What about Sid's Boyfriend?" Ally frowned; she knew what happened and didn't want to think about it. He had been so sweet and cute… and again. So not shallow.

"And who is the killer?" Randy asked as Ally opened up the portal without answering his first question.

"You just have to watch and find out like every one else did." They walked into the portal and Ally unfroze everything as it closed. Then something occurred to her. She was sure that Randy wasn't going to react well to Dennis, who looked like Stu, for obvious reasons. Oh well, it was to late now; she was just going to have to deal with it.

As they stepped out Ally didn't even have time to properly enjoy the peacefulness of her home before Randy saw the newly healthy Dennis and promptly fainted.

"Great." Ally said aloud, as Dennis looked on confused. "This is going to be fun..."

THE END

Ok, so there it is. I hope you guys liked it. :) SO I saved Randy. Now, please review! If you liked it tell me, and if you didn't then tell me how I can make it better. And remember, _reverts to sweet little ol' lady voice_ "Being nice always comes back twice." :P (READ: Please be nice. :D)


End file.
